Oyasumi Odasaku
by Le Seika
Summary: "Hampir seluruh cerita terinspirasi berdasarkan cerita canon BSD." Summary: ini tentang sahabatku satu-satunya. Dia telah lenyap tanpa bekas. Tapi dia menyisakan cara pandang yang merubah jalan hidupku hidupku. Warning: oneshot, NO YAOI, Dazai POV, mengandung typo tak terduga, OOC[?], cacad EYD , dll Le seika mempersembahkan untuk challengge #MengheningkanCipta


**Oyasumi Odasaku**

 **Disclaimer:** **Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango**

 **Genre:** **friendship**

 **Char** **:**

 **Dazai**

 **Oda**

 **Atsushi**

 **Warning:** **oneshot, NO YAOI, Dazai POV,** **mengandung typo tak terduga** **,** **OOC** **[** **?** **]** **,** **cacad EYD ,** **dll**

" _ **Hampir seluruh cerita terinspirasi berdasarkan cerita canon BSD."**_

 **Summary:** **ini tentang sahabatku satu-satunya. Dia telah lenyap tanpa bekas. Tapi dia menyisakan cara pandang yang merubah jalan hidupku hidupku.**

 **Le seika mempersembahkan untuk challengge #MengheningkanCipta**

Seekor kucing menyambutku ketika aku baru saja tiba. Kucing itu memiliki tiga warna yaitu kuning, hitam, dan putih. Aku memanggilnya Sensei. Tumbuh besar di bar ini membuat kucing itu terbiasa dengan para pengunjung bar. Padahal tidak ada yang melatihnya, namun tingkahnya seolah ia adalah kucing yang sengaja diperkerjakan sebagai pelayan di bar ini. Aku termasuk pelanggan rutin bar ini, sehingga dia sudah akrab dengan ku. Sensei yang semula duduk di atas salah satu kursi bar segera berpindah naik keatas meja, dia sedang mempersilahkanku duduk. Sensei mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya yang panjang. Kurasa dia memang sengaja menunggu kedatanganku. Aku bisa menangkap raut gembira dari gerak-geriknya. Aku melangkah menuju kursi yang tadi di duduki Sensei. Ku elus kepalanya yang lembut, "Arigatou, Sensei."

"Aku pesan seperti biasa, bos—"

Bartender menyodorkan minuman beralkohol yang ku pesan. "bos, tambah daging kepiting kaleng dua ya!"

"Baiklah—" bartender itu menyodorkan pesananku, "ini dia pesananmu, tuan Dazai."

"Arigatou, Bos." Balasku. Kemudian aku menyodorkan satu kaleng kepiting siap makan itu kepada Sensei.

"Ini hadiah untukmu."

Sensei terlihat senang, dia langsung melahap 'hadiahku' dengan khidmat. Aku menompang daguku sembari memperhatikan Sensei makan. Sedangkan kepiting kaleng milikku tercampakan. Memperhatikan tingkah polah Sensei lebih menarik dari pada daging kepiting yang tampak menggiurkan. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ambil punyaku." Aku menyodorkan kepiting kaleng bagianku kepada Sensei. Dia menerimanya dengan suka hati.

Aku menegak minuman yang tadi ku pesan. Alkohol yang ku minum mengalir membasahi kerongkongnku, kemudian naik ke otakku. Berpencar memenuhi setiap ruang di kepalaku lantas meledak seperti kembang api. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Kekesalanku mulai berangsur mereda. Aku mengedarkan pandangaku ke sekeliling bar. Hanya akulah satu-satunya pengunjung yang datang ke bar ini. Suasananya sangat hening. Sensei yang telah usai menghabiskan dua porsi kepiting kaleng sudah terlelap di atas kursi disebelah kananku. Dia pasti mengantuk setelah kekenyangan.

Bar ini di desain sangat simple dan minimalis. Tidak banyak furniture dimiliki bar ini. Hanya ada konter bar dan kursi. Dinding bar hanya dihiasi satu buah jam dinding antik dan dereten botol kosong. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari bar ini. Namun di sini tempat yang nyaman untuk bersantai sekedar meluruhkan penat seusai bergelut dengan pekerjaan yang sangat membosankan. Lebih tepatnya 'melarikan diri' dari pekerjaan. Jika aku sedang beruntung aku akan bertemu dengan dua orang rekan ku yang lainnya di sini. Kami biasa membahas hal-hal ringan. Menurutku itu jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada mengurusi orang-orang idiot sok berani namun kenyataannya pengecut. Aku yakin ini adalah hari keberuntunganku. Aku tersenyum sambil memaikan gelasku. Aku sangat tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan mereka.

Selang beberapa menit selanjutnya terdengar derit pintu bar yang terbuka. Sensei yang tadinya tertidur pulas langsung terjaga karenanya. Sembari merenggangkan otot-ototnya Sensei memberikan ucapan selamat datang—dengan caranya—kepada tamu yang baru saja datang.

"Yo, Odasaku!" aku melambaikan tangan kepada sosok pria jangkung yang baru saja tiba itu. dengan bijak Sensei segera menyingkir dari tempatnya, ia naik keatas meja kemudian duduk disebelahku seraya mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya.

"Rupanya kau sudah berada disini, Dazai." Balasnya dengan wajah tenang, seperti biasanya. Ia duduk di kursi yang ditempati Sensei sebelumnya

Paman bartender menyodorkaan segelas minuman sejenis dengan punyaku.

Oda Sakunosuke 26 tahun, pria lajang bersurai merah bata ini merupakan salah satu rekanku. Kami bekerja pada organisasi yang sama. Hanya saja tugas kami saja yang berbeda. Itulah mengapa kami jarang bertemu saat bekerja. Lagi pula mungkin akan sulit mengobrol santai dengannya ketika sedang menjalankan tugas. Semua rekan kerjaku begitu kaku dan serius saat bertugas, wajah mereka menjadi sangat jelek. Salah satu faktor yang membuat pekerjaanku membosankan. Kupikir dengan sedikit lawakan ringan akan mencairkan suasana. Tapi dugaanku salah, setiap aku melakukannya mereka malah memasang tampang seperti orang terkena bisul dilubang hidungnya. Mungkin lain kali aku perlu merekrut pelawak sungguhan dalam kelompoku, kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk.

"Ada apa denganmu, kau terlihat tak bersemangat?" tanyanya. Yah, Odasaku memang orang yang sangat peka terhadap lingkungan sekitar.

"Apa kau gagal dalam misimu kali ini?"

Tebakanya hampir tepat. Inilah mengapa aku lari ke tempat ini. Aku mengalami _kegagalan._

"Kau benar Odasaku. Aku gagal." Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku di atas meja lalu memainkan gelasku tanpa hasrat apapun. Sensei mendekati kepalaku ia melempari ku tatapan melas. Sedangkan Odasaku tertegun melihatku, ia merasa ragu.

"Hari ini aku terlibat sebuah pertikaian. Awalnya aku sangat bersemangat karena menurut laporan bawahanku ada segerombolan pemuda yang berani menyeludup dalam gudang. Aku membayangkan orang-orang sehebat seperti apa mereka. Mungkin saja mereka dapat melenyapkan ku. Aku menaruh harapan penuh pada mereka."

Odasaku mendengarkan ceritaku dengan serius.

"Sialnya mereka hanya belasan orang yang tidak berguna. Berbeda jauh saat mereka ditangkap oleh bawahanku. Mereka merengek seperti anak ayam. Sangat mengecewakan."

"Gara-gara mereka aku gagal mati."

"Jadi begitu, sayang sekali." Ujarnya.

"Nah Odasaku, apa kau punya trik bunuh diri yang ampuh?" tanyaku. Aku tau ini pertanyaan konyol. Kalau saja aku bertanya pada orang lain, seperti si Cebol misalnya mungkin ia akan langsung menempeleng ku.

Bola mata Odasaku bergulir keatas, ia berfikir keras, "Kurasa tidak ada." Kebetulan aku tahu persis Odasaku adalah pria yang sangat baik dan penyabar. Inilah pribadi yang aku sukai darinya.

"Arghh…menyebalkan sekali." Keluhku. Sedetik kemudain aku mendapatkan sebuah ide bagus.

"Bos, ada Sianida?" tanyaku dengan semangat.

"Tidak ada." Jawab bartender singkat.

"Uh…kalau begitu koktail berbahan dasar sianida?" aku masih tak patah semangat.

Bartender yang sudah berumur itu menggelengkan kepala. Aku langsung tertunduk lesu.

"Kalau tidak ada, mau bagaimana lagi." Kata Odasaku santai.

"Kau seharusnya membalasnya perkataan Dazai dengan kejam, Odasaku-san. Kalau kau biarkan terus, Dazai akan semakin menjadi-jadi." Seseorang pria berkaca mata tiba-tiba datang dan menimpali perkataan Odasaku. Ia mengenakan setelan jas sangat rapih beserta tas hitam yang membuatnya tampak formal dan kaku.

"Hai, Ango! bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" sapaku. Ini benar-benar hari keberuntunganku. Bertemu dengan mereka berdua sehabis menyelesaikan tugas yang membosankan.

"Sangat tidak baik." Jawabnya lalu duduk di sebelah kiriku.

Aku dan Odasaku menatapnya penuh tanya. Paman bartender menyodorkan minuman kepada Ango. Setelah menegak minumannya Ango melanjutkan ceritannya.

Sakaguchi Ango, seorang agen intelejen milik Port Mafia. Seorang pria cerdas dengan beragam informasi vital milik organisasi kami berada di kepalanya. Bisa dibilang dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga di Port Mafia. Kalau saja informasi itu bocor, itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Port Mafia menderita.

"Begitu rupanya. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang mengalami kesialan hari ini—" kemudian aku beralih pada Odasaku, "lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu Odasaku? Aku tidak pernah mendengar Odasaku mengeluh tentang pekerjaannya."

"Kalian akan bosan mendengarkan ceritaku, sebagai anggota rendahan aku hanya mengurusi hal-hal remeh."

"Seperti biasa, sok misterius." Balasku kesal. Kami sudah lama nongkrong dan berbagi cerita di bar ini. Kalau dihitung-hitung mungkin sekitar dua tahunan. Mengobrol dengan suasana santai dengan mereka berdua sangat menyenangkan. Banyak hal yang kami bahas, walaupun kebanyakan hal-hal sepele, namun kami juga kerap kali mendiskusikan tentang pekerjaan kami. Namun sepertinya hanya aku dan Ango saja yang sering mengeluh tentang pekerjaan kami. Sedangkan Oda hanya mendengarkan dan memberi beberapa masukan jika kami memintanya. Walaupun aku tahu persis apa saja yang dikerjakan olehnya. Tapi aku ingin sekali mendengarkan cerita langsung dari sudut pandangnya. Banyak hal yang misterius dari dirinya, termasuk cara pandangnya yang masih sulit aku pahami dari orang itu. Sekilas Odasaku terlihat sebagai pria yang sederhana. Banyak rekan dari Port Mafia yang mencemoohnya. Bagi orang-orang yang bekerja dalam dunia hitam mayoritas dari mereka mengukur kemampuan seseorang dari seberapa kejam dan seberapa hebat ia menggunakan senjata untuk melenyapkan nyawa seseorang. Pemikiran seperti itu terlalu dangkal menurutku. Mereka semua berpikir Odasaku adalah seorang pengecut. Itu semua karena prinsip merepotkan dari pria yang selalu kostan itu.

' _T_ _id_ _ak membunuh orang apapun yang terjadi'_

Berkat prinsipnya itu, Odasaku hanya menjadi _Yorozuya_ -nya Port Mafia. Tapi dari sudut pandangku dia adalah pria kharismatik. Odasaku justru orang yang paling menarik di Port Mafia. Coba bayangkan, bagaimana cara ia bisa tetap mempertahankan prinsipnya dalam kehidupan Port Mafia yang keras dan kejam. Aku selalu penasaran apa tujuannya tetap bertahan di Port Mafia. Sedangkan ia sendiri tidak menyukai kekerasan. Setiap ku tanya alih-alih menjawab, ia akan membelokkan pembicaraan atau mengunci rapat-rapat mulutnya. Awalnya aku curiga, namun setelah ku selidiki tidak ada modus berbahaya yang mengancam Port Mafia. Itu murni pilihan hidup dari orang yang sederhana namun memiliki pemikiran seperti labirin dan nyaris tak lazim. Bicara soal sederhana, aku tahu Odasaku bukan orang yang bisa dikatagorikan sederhana seperti tampilan luarnya. Sesungguhnya ia adalah pria yang sangat luar biasa. Sosok yang mengaggumkan itu jika ia berkehendak, ia bisa saja melubangi jantungku. Seandainya Odasaku adalah musuh, aku pasti kesulitan mengatasinya. Ia adalah orang yang memiliki potensi memberikan ku tiket menuju surga. Ah, sayang sekali Odasaku tidak akan sudi memberikan 'tiket eksklusif' itu padaku. Lagi pula mungkin ia akan memberikan 'tiket itu' dengan cara yang mengerikan serta menyakitkan. Tidak terima kasih.

"Ayolah Odasaku, cerita pada kami. Diantara kita bertiga pekerjaanmu yang paling menarik." Aku masih berusaha membujuknya.

"Aku pergi untuk menyelidiki sebuah kasus pencurian di salah satu mall milik Mafia. Pada akhirnya, pelakunya hanya sekelompok remaja. Aku 'membersihkan' seseorang yang ditemukan dikantor Mafia. salah satu dari anggota Mafia kita berkata ia kehilangan barangnya, kemudian aku membantu mencarinya." Odasaku berusaha merekam kejadian yang ia alami seraya menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Kemudian melerai salah satu CEO perusahaan kolegan Mafia dengan istrinya. Begitulah yang ku lakukan, aku harus mengurus orang tak berguna di balik gedung Mafia." Aku mendengarkan setiap cerita Odasaku dengan takjub.

"Odasaku, aku sungguh memohon padamu, apakah kau ingin bertukar pekerjaan denganku?" tanya ku penuh antusias.

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin."

"Untuk bertemu seorang tak berguna! Kau dengar itu, Ango? Kenapa selalu Odasaku yang mendapatkan pekerjaan paling menarik? Ini tidaklah adil! Besok, aku akan langsung bernegosiasi dengan Boss. 'Kau tak mau memberikan pekerjaan tak berguna pada seorang Eksekutif? Aku minggat!'." Kataku mantap. Tekadku sudah bulat.

Odasaku tampak ragu, namun sedetik kemudian ia menjawab, "Masuk akal."

"Aku tidak setuju," Ango angkat bicara ia tampak frustasi. Aku sedikit kecewa kawanku yang satu ini tak mendukungku.

"Dazai hanya akan memperumit masalah yang ada," Ango memijit kepalanya.

Aku tersenyum, rupanya Ango bisa menebak apa yang aku pikirkan. "Itu karena aku mengipasai apinya."

"Lihat?" kata ango ketus.

Aku mengabaikan Ango yang muring. Aku memilih menegak minumanku. Kemudian kami melanjutkan dengan obrolan yang lebih dangkal.

Tak selang beberapa lama Ango berniat berpamitan. Namun aku menahanya. "Tunggu sebentar. Apa kau punya kamera Ango?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa terlintas sebuah ide dibenakku.

"Ya, ada. Memangnya untuk apa?" tanya Ango heran.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berfoto untuk perayaan!" seruku.

"Perayaan apa?" kali ini Odasaku yang menatapku heran.

"Perayaan karna kita berkumpul minum bersama." Jawab ku. Aku ingin memiliki rekaman moment saat kami bertiga bersama.

"Tapi kita biasa minum bersama disini kan?" Odasaku masih penasaran dengan alasanku. Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya kebetulan saja, aku ingin. Kupikir kapan lagi ada kesempatan berfoto bersama. Selama ini kami hanya minum bersama, mengobrol, lalu kami berpisah. Begitu seterusnya.

"Sudahlah Odasaku-san, kita tidak boleh mengabaikan perintah seorang Eksekutif." Kata Ango seraya mengeluarkan kamera ketinggalan zaman dan sudah using.

Aku memintanya untuk mengambil foto masing-masing dari kami bertiga. Kemudian diakhiri dengan kami bertiga berfoto bersama. Foto itu menjadi satu-satunya saksi nyata yang membuktikan kedekatan kami.

OyasumiOda LeSeika

Setelah pertemuan di malam itu. kami kembali pada kesibukan kami masing-masing. Diluar dugaan Port mafa dibuat geger oleh dua masalah sekaligus. Yang pertama, organisasi asing yang mencoba mencari gara-gara dengan Port Mafia. Kesimpulan sementara yang didapat mereka organisasi yang perlu diwaspadai karena mereka cukup merepotkan. Dan kedua diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan Ango menghilang. Sesuatu yang menurutku cukup aneh adalah, Odasaku diperintahkan langsung oleh Ketua untuk menangani masalah ini. Dan yang mengejutkan adanya saling keterkaitan antara dua kasus ini. Sejak saat itu aku dan Odasaku disibukan oleh penyelidikan kasus ini. Sampai pada akhirnya aku lengah. Disaat aku mulai memahami skenario aslinya. Aku merasa terpukul. Aku ingin marah kemudian berteriak mencaci maki. Tentu saja aku tak melakukan itu, aku berusaha mempertahankan sikap tenang ku. Aku haru berfikir logis dengan kepala dingin. Aku tak bisa bertindak semberono. Perdebatan dengan ketua itu cukup membakar emosiku. Dadaku terasa direbus hingga meletup-letup. Tapi itu bukan hal yang penting. Odasaku sedang kalut ia sama sekali tak peduli apapun. Dengan sengaja ia mengikuti permainan lawan sekalipun ia tahu betul resikonya. Aku memasuki markas mimic dengan perasaan khawatir. Aku belum pernah secemas ini sebelumnya. Semua menjadi kacau saat aku mendengar dua tembakan sekaligus diikuti dengan keheningan. Ketenanganku remuk menjadi remahan roti ketika aku melihat Odasaku tumbang.

"ODASAKU!" aku bergegas berlari secepat yang ku bisa. Kuraih tubuh Odasaku yang sudah berlumuran darah. Seketika jantungku dipompa gila-gilaan. Sepert ada yang menyiram mataku dengan air panas, perih. Tenggorokanku seperti dipelintir. Ketakutan terbesarku adalah kehilangan dan setelahnya aku akan kembali lagi tenggelam dalam neraka yang bernama 'kesepian.'

Ia lenyap tanpa bekas. Ia meninggalkanku sendiri dalam mimpi buruk ini. Tapi diwaktu yang sama ia memberiku petunjuk untuk menuju jawaban yang kucari selama ini, alasan ku hidup. Dengan tulus aku sangat bersyukur pernah memilki sahabat sepertimu, Odasaku.

'Oyasumi Odasaku'

Semoga kau bahagia disana, kawan.

OyasumiOdasaku LeSeika

Empat tahun kemudian….

Aku menelusuri ruangan hampa. Sampai pada akhirnya aku berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu raksasa dengan kilauan emas. Aku sangat senang sekali. Akhirnya aku akan segera meninggalkan dunia fana juga. Ketika aku nyaris menyentuh pintu itu, mendadak sinar menyilaukan menerpaku hingga menutupi seluruh pandanganku sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat apapun sangking terangnya. Ketika aku membuka mataku kembali, yang ku lihat adalah langit senja. Dan tubuhku sudah terkapar di atas tanah.

'Apakah aku sudah sampai di akhirat?'

Aku langsung bangkit untuk memastikannya. Namun entah kenapa aku menjadi ragu. Aku memastikan lagi dengan membongkar lagi memori yang ada di otakku.

"Apakah Anda baik-baik saja? Tadi Anda hanyut di sungai." Aku mendengar suara seseorang pemuda berbicara kepadaku. Ini semakin membuatku sadar akan sesuatu.

"Aku selamat." Bukan hal yang menyenangkan justru menyebalkan. aku kembali gagal.

"Sial!" dengusku kesal. Aku kemudian berdiri untuk memastikan siapa gerangan yang berani menghalangiku untuk mencapai impianku.

Rupanya dia hanya seorang pemuda lusuh. Ku tebak umurnya lebih muda dari ku mungkin masih kisaran belasan tahun. Dia menatapku dengan wajah terkejut.

"Jadi kau lah yang mengacaukan 'penyelaman' yang sedang ku lakukan?" tanyaku masih dengan menahan kesal.

manik perpaduan dwiwarna itu terbelak kaget. Kekagetanya semakin bertambah saat aku jelaskan maksud dari 'penyelaman' yang sebenarnya.

Begitulah pertemuan pertama ku dan Atsushi-kun. Dari awal bertemu dengannya memang hanya suatu kebetulan. Kebetulan aku bertemu dengan bocah harimau yang sedang membuat geger satu distrik.

Sekilas dia terlihat seperti bocah yang payah. Tidak ada yang menonjol darinya selain muka melasnya. Dia hanya anak yatim piatu yang kurang beruntung sekaligus mengenaskan memiliki kekuatan super, namun tidak mampu mengendalikannnya. Justru berkat kekuatannnya itu dia harus didepak dari panti asuhan. Terluntang-luntang tak tentu arah. Beruntung dia anak yang baik. Mungkin ini berkat kebaikannnya ia bertemu denganku.

Disaat Atsushi-kun menceritakan masa lalunya dan bagaimana ia bisa berakhir menjadi gelandangan. Itu mengingatkan ku pada pesan Odasaku. Atsushi-kun membutuhkan pertolonganku. Jika ditimbang dengan cermat tidak banyak keuntungn yang aku dapat dari menolongnya. Aku jadi mengingat bagaimana aku dulu direpotkan mengurus Akutagawa-kun yang bebal dan selalu memancing emosi. Meskipun sifat mereka berdua sangat berbeda jauh. Tentu saja akan tetap merepotkan mengurusnya. Mengingat akan sulit meyakinkan rekan-rekan di kantor. Pada akhirnya setelah memikirkan banyak pertimbangan aku memutuskan untuk menyelamatkannya dengan merekrutnya menjadi anggota Agensi Detektif. Menurutku Atsushi-kun akan banyak membantu kami nantinya. Aku hanya perlu membimbingnya. Aku akan mencoba mengikuti kata-katamu, kawan. Selama ini aku belum pernah menyesal mendengarkan pesan darimu.

 **~Rampung~**

 **Quotes:**

 _Mustahil kau bisa merubah seluruh dunia ini._

 _Namun dengan mengulurkan tanganmu kepeda seseorang,_

 _paling tidak kau bisa merubah dunia seseorang itu_

 _menjadi lebih baik._

A.N :

Yohoo! ^0^/

Le Seika hadir lagi. Maaf fict ini terlalu _receh_ dan _dangkal._ Masih butuh latihan untuk membuat IC*mewek dipelukan mz Dazai. Hope u like it. Sekian terima maskawin Dazai.

SEJUTA TERIMAKASIH PADA PAPA ODA YANG TELAH MEMPERLIHATKAN CAHAYA KEPADA HUSBANDO KU. I LOVE U ODA


End file.
